Rise of the Guardians part 2 chap 1
by ZaneDonnieluver
Summary: I always was a loner. Raised by wolves and with swords at my side. Now I join a famous team, to save the entire world. Some cursing, and Spanish words.


**I was following a small group of people, but not just any people. I was following the Guardians! There was power surrounding them, and I wanted to be trained by that power. I had already been told off once, like that would stop me. I planned to surprise them, and then fight them. I would have to be strong and fast to complete this challenge. I mean, five against one doesn't seem very likely. Thinking again though, I wasn't very likely either. Who could say that they were raised by wolves? Like I said not very likely at all, but maybe I should start at the beginning before all that happened. I woke up in a forest; I didn't know who I was, where I was. All I knew was that the moon was full and was shedding its silver light on me. It was then that two things happened: one the silver moonlight began to flicker, and contort itself into two silver blades. It was really cool! The second thing that happened was that I noticed eyes watching me, yellow eyes that were about as high as my hip. It was really freaky! As I watched the eyes came closer and closer. I could smell that musty scent of animal. I backed up slow but before I could think I reached out and touched soft fur. The animal came out into the moonlight and I saw a full grown wolf. It sat and stared at me and lifted its muzzle up to the sky, and howled. It sent chills down my spine; I can still remember the eerie sound. More howls followed and I guessed that this wolf was the alpha female. The wolf looked at me again stood up and paced a couple of times, always going to the same tree turning looking and walking back. I had nowhere to go so I decided to follow her. I would soon be able to see her in light so I would recognize her. I grabbed my swords and followed her. In that moonlit run through the trees I named the wolf: Moonrunner. Moonrunner led me through the woods stopping only now and again to make sure that I was still with her. In a small clearing she stopped and sat down. Then she stood up and greeted another wolf coming into the clearing. I sat and waited, I could see similarities between the two so I guessed that this was one of Moonrunner's sons. I named him Mooneye, because of his large, round, silvery eyes. More wolves came as the light grew, and I was able to name them all. The smallest was named Moonsliver, the lightest one: Moonlight, the biggest: Fullmoon and the biggest and darkest one I named Eclipse. I was circled and sniffed by all the wolves, but Moonrunner sat by me at all times. I was accepted into the pack, and I stayed with them for 115 years. I trained myself in the art of sword fighting, hunting, and tree climbing. After 115 years of training I was able to make silver whirlwinds with both swords. So even if someone knocked one out of my hand, I would still be able to fight. But back to the present, as I followed them I leaped from tree to tree, barely even bending the branches. They were laughing and talking, when they reached a clearing. They then started to set up camp, making a fire and settling in. It was then that I attacked. I leaped out of the tree I was in and landed near the edge of the firelight. They were so unsuspecting that they all froze for about two seconds. I almost felt sorry for them. But there was no time for that. I grinned at them and the Easter Bunny (Bunny for short) groaned and said "Not this bloody girl again." I bit my lip; I could hear everything that he said. I snarled and swung at the Sandman (Sandy for short). He leaped back and knocked into the Tooth-fairy (Tooth for short). I leaped up flipped and landed behind them. I was having fun then. When they turned around I had my swords going faster than ever before! They didn't even have a chance. Well, except when one of my swords was knocked out of my hand I spun around and found myself staring at North (I called him big papa then) I snarled and leaped into a tree grabbing my second sword as I did so. When I was in the tree I howled, long and low. That stopped all of them even the newest member: Jack Frost. I guess they had never seen someone like me before, or heard, for that matter. I looked down and yelped as a boomerang hit my head. I snarled again and leap down and almost sliced Bunny's ears off. I grinned and said "You train, I stop." Then I was in the tree again, leaping from tree to tree, saying it over and over. I stopped right over Sandy I leaned down and put my swords over him. I hooked my legs over the branch and looked into his upside down face. I grinned at him and he backed up against the tree, fear in his eyes. I winked at him and pulled myself back up onto the branch. Then I pulled my swords out of their sheaths and threw them down at his feet. Then I swung away, when I was far enough I whispered the names of the group and I saw them. I watched them for a while and then, when I thought that they might have calmed down a bit, I made my way back to the camp.  
**


End file.
